Dreams
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: "I hear you crying at night. Do you dream about them?" What exactly DID Stitch dream during that first movie. I don't know either but here are some contemplations that were brought about becouse of that question.


**Okay so in my immense boardem and my love for Chris Sanders work I re-watched some of my old movies again. This time it was **_**Lilo & Stitch.**_** Well I got to contemplating…as writers/artist generally do…when Lilo said to Stitch, "I hear you crying at night. Do you dream about them?" What WAS he dreaming about? I decided to let my rediculiously vast imagination answer that for me. And here is the Infinite Idea Creator's answer.**

Stitch curled up in his pineapple box and pulled the blanket over him. He closed his eyes and trying to drift into sleep. But the few memories he had kept bombarding him. His imprisonment. His trial. His escape. His adoption. Four grand memories total. Lilo had millions. Her parents. Good times with her family. He had no parents, no family. He was alone.

He tried drifting off. To the land of dreams where his solace. Where a golden creature like him stood and welcomed him with open arms. But there was pain before solace. Pain before the calm. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it.

He closed his pitch black eyes and felt the water inside him leaking out of his eyes. He hated it. It made him feel weak. HIM! Experiment 626 who could lift three thousand times his weight and was bulletproof and fireproof. He who could think faster than a supercomputer and could see in the dark. He who was the universe's greatest weapon. And this girl had more peace of mind than he did. She was eternally calmer AND she could make him do as she pleased. Because she was his body-shield.

He wasn't safe without her around. She was something special…he had a special bond with her for some strange reason. He was starting to…like her.

He had seen her family. They were all so happy. He had never known that feeling. That joy. He started whimpering seeing the images inside his eyes. The images just brought more pain. He started crying an whining. As sights of joy that he had seen from her played in his mind.

He couldn't stand it. He could just picture his family. Poor Stitch could just see the kind blue furred father and the pink furred mother. Maybe even a little sister or brother. All looking for him reaching for him. He sobbed desperately for them, his claws scraping at the pineapple box sides.

"Ohana," he sobbed silently as possible. He didn't want to wake the only friend he had. Somehow tonight his sleep didn't come as quickly. The golden alien girl wasn't there to save him as quickly tonight as she usually was.

He was tortured with the darkness of his mind for a long while. He could feel his claws scratching and tearing at his own fur now. His dark eyes shot open. He couldn't handle this.

The blue experiment jumped out of his pineapple box bed and made his way downstairs to the refrigerator. He grabbed a coke can and made his way back to the little Hawaiian girl's room. He guzzled the can before crushing it against his head. He knew that the sugar wouldn't let him sleep but he didn't want to sleep.

Not unless the Golden Lady was there to calm him. But she wasn't there when he closed his eyes. Just the Council calling him a monster; and him proving them right. He was desperate. He was almost ready to try and knock himself out. Try. Most likely fail at that attempt as well.

No he has lived through this before. He would again. It would just be a matter of time before he could sleep but sleep he would.

It was then he recalled that some nights the Golden Lady didn't visit. He was just tortured by the family he would never know because he was created not born. He looked at the book about the Ugly Duckling again.

Perhaps he was like that little duck. Not without family. Just lost. Maybe Jumba didn't create him just found him and taught him to be a monster… but then why couldn't he remember. Were the dreams of the family suppressed memories? And what about the Golden Lady who held him almost every night as he cried? Was she a deity or a relative?

As these questions flooded the poor 626's mind he didn't know what to believe anymore. Born or created? Monster or friend? What was he and why did he feel this way?

Finally, there was a glowing light and from that light the Golden Lady appeared. His pain was worth the wait, as it usually was. Tonight he would sleep.

**I know it is short but I didn't really have as much to work with as I usually do so… Yeah. Anyway I hope even though it is pathetically short you enjoyed it. R&R**


End file.
